papermariofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
1 Kriegst du mails von Wikia? Ich ja ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:03, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie meinst du das jetzt, versteh ich nicht ganz!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:05, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Doch bekomme mails von Wikia, immer dass du meine talk verändert hast!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:06, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha, gut. Ich krieg auch für änderungen an beobachteten Seiten; hab ich gerne so ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:07, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario Mal sehen, wann der erste aus dem MarioWiki murrt ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:41, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wetten es ist Link1205 dann wieder mit dem Kommentar (so in etwa): Warum macht ihr nicht noch ein Wiki über Bowser auf, der hatte zwar noch kein eigenes Spiel, aber warum nicht!!!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau, desswegen sagen wir nichts. Oder wenn wir das tun, dann stellen wir einen Artikel von hier dort mit einer Vorlage "zur Verfügung gestellt vom Paper Mario Wiki" rein. Der wird sich aufregen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:44, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Gib mir ein paar Tage Zeit, und ich schreib nen bombigen Artikel über Rohlingen oder so, auf jeden Fall, was es da noch nicht gibt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:47, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Klar geb ich dir Zeit ;) und dann manchen wir es genau so, oder? (dann können wir ihn richtig ärgern; macht das nicht Spaß?) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:49, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich geb mir richtig Mühe, und dann schlag ich den als AdM vor, dann muss er es mitkriegen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:50, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, das wird sooo lustig werden ^^ ich mach hier schon mal die Vorlage für dort ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, irgendwie fies, oder? Aber Aufregung ist auch ein wenig gesund!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:55, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Jup ^^ ich versuch die Vorlage auch etwas übertrieben zu machen, dass es auch auffällt, ohne dass sie aussieht, als ob es so ist ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 19:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, wie findest du die Sprechblase -> s. meine Spielwiese!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:00, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Hast du die von Count Capture aus en.marioparty? Ganz interessant ist das immer ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:02, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube schon, hab die vor en paar Monaten mal in Spellbinder-Wiki eingebunden gehabt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:04, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Aha ^^ Wie du siehst, mache ich alles hinten herum, den Skin mach ich heute Nacht auch noch, zwar passten Monobook-Farben, aber die sind mir zu kahl, hast du einige Ideen? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:06, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vlt die Kapitel-Farben von Super Paper Mario!? Find ich irgendwie toll, oder rot (Mario), grün (Luigi), rosa (Peach), orange (Bowser?), schwarz (für alles böse?)!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:08, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Knallbunt? Warum nicht ^^ Ich bin in ca. 40 Min. wieder da, bis dahin hast du ja vielleicht eine Idee, wo du welche Farbe gut finden würdest. Sieh dir auch mal die Vorlage an: http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Von_PMW - Bis nachher dann! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:09, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Find ich gut, und das mit den Farben, keine Ahnung? Welche Variante würdest du denn Favorisieren?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:11, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die mit mehreren Farben, aber langfristig was für Paper Mario finden, dass auf alle Teile asst, aber Skins sind zum Ändern da ;) Also, bis dann Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:13, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Denke mal, dass das geht; ich bereite ihn gleich vor, so dass er sich grün und blau ärgert ^^ (siehe dann Artikelname/temp) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:51, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Noch nicht, ich muss noch ein Bild hochladen, warte noch bitte!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 21:53, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::So, du kannst loslegen! 2 Soll ich das Wiki hier wirklich der belastung diesr Wörter aussetzen? Das schlimme lass ich weg ;) Hé toi, tu dis beaucoup pour ne savoir rien, Nazi! Je dis seulement: On crie en forêt, et il crie, comme un crie dans lui! Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:11, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) -> He, du, du sagst viel dafür, dass du nichts in der Birne hast! Ich sag nur: Man ruft in den Wald, wie er wieder zurück hallt! ---- Perdu, ta voix? Trop stupide à écriere? J'espère pas, mais je pense que! Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:18, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) -> Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Zu dumm zum Schreiben? Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich glaube, das (es so ist)! Traduction 1 Mehr? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:27, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, tu' beides ;) und ich hab mich via Skype bei Avatar schon im Voraus entschuldigt. Bonne nuit! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:32, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Für was entschuldigt?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:33, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Für meine Antwort in diesem wiki auf der talkpage von "es" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Achso, ist wohl sinnvoll. Also dann, gute Nacht, und bis Morgen. Übrigens, wir brauchen hier nen Musik-Player!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Stimmt. Wenn das dauert, dann nimm ein Youtube-Video als Ersatz. Dormes bien. ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:37, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, kann ruhig langsam angehen, hab ja die Musik auch noch net! Und hää???--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:38, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, Sound (woher auch immer extrahiert) in Video, uploaden, und Dormer=Schlafen Bien=Gut (adv) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:41, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Meinst du jetzt nur Sound oder Sound mit Video?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:42, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Du machst mit Paint ein Bild, das schwarz ist, und fügst es im Windows Movie Maker mit dem Ton zusammen, machst ein Video, und lädst es hoch. (Mach ich auch bei vielen; oder du nimmst eine passende Hintergrundgrafik) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:45, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Also dann YT-Video!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:46, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:46, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Na, ich schau mal, muss mich aber jetzt auch hinlegen, bin gerade am einschlafen, was auch immer jetzt noch sein sollte, schreib es mir, ich beantworte es Morgen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 22:48, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ok ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 22:48, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Layout Wie findest du es? Ich finde den weißen Zwischenrand sogar ganz gut, und du? http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario:_Die_Legende_vom_%C3%84onentor Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:00, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Exklusive Paper Mario Item Vorlage Vorlage:Item noch im aufbau, aber da wird er ja ganz grün weden, vor Neid ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Dann werkel mal dran, ich lass mich überraschen. Lets have a look: Paper Mario Wiki:Vorlagen. So stelle ich mir das vor, dass eben noch unterkategorien gemacht werden, die ich gleich einfüge und dass dann alles richtig einsortiert wird!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 12:30, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Créer un communauté (=Gemeinschaft gründen) Wollen wir nich so was wie Kuwikis auch mit unseren Wikis machen? Ich hätte eine Namensidee: "Wikis und Mehr" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:11, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich versteh mal wieder nix, erläutere das bitte etwas genauer!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:13, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Kuwikis als Beispiel; einfach, damit man weiß: "Das / Die gehört(-ren) zusammen" Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, zum Beispiel sagen wir Benutzer:Mario-Fanclub wäre unser Clubname, und du, Mario Lover,..., ich würden diesen Club bilden und alle Themenverwandten Wikis auf dieser Seite aufzählen, wo wir mitwirken.--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schon, aber es kann ja auch Themenübergreifend sein; Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:19, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, warum nicht. Organisiere doch mal und wir sehen weiter, aber an was genau hast du als Thema gedacht?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Gemeinschaft... hmm... halt unsere Wikis und so ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:28, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Vlt Club der Kenner? Oder Club der tausend Wikis?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:33, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Club Wikis und Mehr Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:38, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Gemeinschaft besteht aus verschiedenen Benutzern und deren Wikis. Die Benutzer kennen sich gut und pfleen Kontakt. Na, über den Namen kann man ja noch reden, aber wer soll deiner Meinung nach alles da rein? Und wie findest du den Artikel?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:42, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :So der engere Kreis unserer Bekannten; z. Bsp: Mario Lover (hätte auch mal an Nitzdan und BobaCartman gedacht, fällt dir noch wer ein?) Und der Artikel ist ganz gut. (Alle Wikis und User können ja nochmal nachdiskutier werden, MarioWiki würde ich jetzt mal nicht dazu nehmen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:45, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Mach mal so nen Thread auf: Paper Mario Wiki:Clubname. # Können ja Link1205 einladen!^^ # Walugigi & Yoshi, Nitzudan, Mario Lover, Super Mario?, Sir Tobi?, du, ich,...--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 14:49, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das mach ich, das mit Link1205 war ja nur zum Spaß gesagt, aber ich machs trotzdem ^^ und ich werde einfach mal alle (du kannst da ja auch gleich mitmachen) hier auf ier Disku anschreiben, mit hallo, es geht um... den Link, dann noch "Bitte antworten". Dasmachen wir so: Der Link wird Forum:Club der Wikis Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:56, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Also, das mit Link lassen wir lieber... aber fällt dir noch wer ein? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:06, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, außer BobaCartman. Kannst ja den noch fragen. Und das mit Links war en Scherz, und wenn du den jetzt gefragt hättest, wäre ich wieder ausgestiegen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 15:07, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Aha... ^^ Mal sehen, wer sich wann meldet. Meine ganzn Wikis soll ich aufzählen? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:11, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ähhhhh, mach mal, mal sehen wie viele das sind!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda Paper Mario 15:12, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich glaub da fehlen noch ein Paar... http://de.papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario_Wiki:Clubpae/temp Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Aber wirklich nur ganz wenige!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda Paper Mario 15:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenn ich jetzt noch die Mitarbeit aufzähle... hmmm.... da würde die Seite schnell voll ^^ ach, fr hab ich vergessen Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:18, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC)